<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinwheel by inner_tae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983035">Pinwheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tae/pseuds/inner_tae'>inner_tae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Minho misses Jisung, Pining, Post-Break Up, cryptic, idk what else to include as a tag, jisung is mentioned, not proud of this at all, probably gonna delete this soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tae/pseuds/inner_tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho always returns to the same memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinwheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day outside. The sunlight was filtering down, warming the surroundings of the otherwise cold October, the birds were chirping, rejoicing in the warmth provided to them. People were walking about out on their morning jog, holding hands with their loved ones, out on a walk with their dogs. It seemed to be a perfect day. Lee Minho absolutely hated it.</p><p>                                          </p><p>The people reminded him of memories which were better off remaining unstirred, the birds reminded him of himself before <em>that day. </em>But most of all, the sun itself, its warmth and its brightness reminded him of a person who had radiated that same energy. A person who he had loved, who he perhaps still loved. His feelings for that person remained as unfading as the memories which threatened to pull Minho into an ocean of regret and longing. </p><p> </p><p>He closed the blinds and sat down next to his cat, Soonie. She seemed to notice how he felt and snuggled into him, offering her presence and her warmth to try and comfort him. He appreciated her concern, but the pain and the memories refused to leave his side even after 8 months of the event occurring. He was on the verge of giving up resisting, and let himself be swarmed by the same memories he dreaded as well as cherished the most.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just this once,</em> he promised himself. <em>I will allow myself to do this just this once.</em> He felt the memories wash over him as soon as he said that, comforting him, hurting him, consuming him.</p><p> </p><p>A radiant smile, eyes shadowed by beautiful eyelashes, squishy cheeks, lips pouting when teased about those same cheeks, hair soft as Minho ran his fingers through them, giggles ringing all through the apartment- their apartment- as the owner complained about how it tickled. He closed his eyes only to welcome the sight of pretty hands playing with the strings of a guitar, hands stained with ink as their owner ran through sheets upon sheets of paper in order to catch an idea in his mind in the form of words, hands caressing Minho’s head, hands running on his body as they both gave into each other that night. A person breathing heavily, but hardly giving himself time to recover before engulfing Minho’s lips with his own, skin against skin, mouth against mouth as they tried to express their love for each other with their bodies as words would never suffice. Minho basked in these memories, wanting to make this moment last but other memories soon replaced the previous ones.</p><p> </p><p>That radiant smile replaced by tears, lips quivering, the hands which earlier held Minho now on the doorknob. Loud voices instead of giggles, fights day in and day out. Professions of love being replaced by arguments, tears, shouts and <em>what if</em>s. The same hands picking stuff from around the apartment, packing a suitcase, and closing the door with a loud bang. It had been silent since then. No more shouts, no more arguments. It was so eerily quiet, that Minho’s mind seemed to scream even louder in order to compensate for the lack of sound. What had once been <em>their</em> apartment had now become just his. All signs of another person living had vanished.</p><p> </p><p>He had come in with his cheerful smile, lame jokes, beautiful mind and had filled up Minho’s life completely. He shined so bright, too bright. Minho felt like he had been Icarus, the infamous moth who flew too close to the flame. Because when he left, Minho felt more lonely than ever. A hole which had never existed before, seemed to be consuming Minho’s life now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Han Jisung. His name was Han Jisung. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>